Как Акацки клад искали
by In vitro
Summary: Сказка в жанре черного юмора про поиски клада


Название: Как Акацки клад искали  
Автор: In vitro

Персонажи: Акацки и др.  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: сказка; черный юмор; приключения; стеб; ООС  
Дисклеймер: Masashi Kishimoto  
Состояние: закончен  
Размещение: спросить разрешение  
Предупреждение: как и во всякой доброй сказке – смерть нескольких персонажей. В меню также: пока неизвестный учасник Акацки, два Клада, примечания автора в тексте, Шикамару шифруется, Хидан, который любит поспать, Сасори, который не в родстве с Песком и др.

_Написано в июле 2007 г._

Созвал как-то Лидер войско свое ратное да молвил:

- Не хватает нам, добры молодцы, 25-ти долларов для завоевания мира. Посему повелеваю вам: разбивайтесь по парам и идите по горам, по долам клад искать.

Послушали добры молодцы Лидера, покивали, и в путь-дорогу собираться. Да беда подступила негаданно – клад искать-то как, раз лопат нет?

Подумал Лидер, пораскинул мозгами своими великими и сказал, что коли надобность в лопатах появится, то сориентируетесь по текущей ситуации, учитывая особенности пересеченной месности, климатические условия, контингент аборигенов… Короче говоря: чудо случится:

- А кто первым клад найдет, пол пещеры и руку Лидера в придачу получит!

Обрадовались Акацки, голодный Зетсу особенно, поспешили в путь-дорогу.

Вышли Акацки на раздорожье возле пещеры, бросили камень-ножницы-бумагу. Так на том и порешили:

- вперед идет бравая команда Хидана и Какузу;

- налево – Кисаме и Итачи;

- направо – Сасори и Дейдара;

- назад (в пещеру) – Лидер _(типа джокер – прим.)_

Разбрелись кто куда, остались Зетсу и Синеволосое-Чьмо-С-Цветочком на месте. Подумал Зетсу, что самое время для чуда и обеда – и съел Синеволосое-Чьмо-С-Цветочком. Цветочек он правда оставил, решил его Лидеру подарить. И вернулся в пещеру.

Поблагодарил Лидер Зетсу за цветочек, поругал за провал миссии.

… _**А в это время…**_

… по лесам по долам все налево да налево пробирались Итачи и Кисаме.

День идут, ночь идут, еще один день, еще одну ночь, а клада все нет да нет.

Забрели в конце концов они в деревушку махонькую под дивным названием Коноха, спрашивают у местных жителей, не видали ли они клада?

- Как не видали, видали конечно! – отвечает одна сердобольная бабка.

- А как найти этот клад мудреный?

- Так искать-то и не надо! Вон он, клад наш коноховский, рассенган возле обувного магазина тренерует.

Обрадовались Акацки, поблагодарили бабку за ценные сведения, угостили украденным ранее пирожком с горохом _(от гороха у них проблемы с животом – прим.) _и пошли к обувному.

Спрашивают:

- А не ты ль кладом будешь?

- Кто ж коль не я, даттебайо?

Объяснили Акацки ситуацию свою горькую, дескать 25 долларов для завоевания мира не хватает, повелел им Лидер клад найти.

Посочувствовал Клад бедным завоевателям, велел передать им своему Лидеру, что клад они нашли. И отпустил счастливых по добру по здорову.

Вернулись довольные Акацки к Лидеру, рассказали, что клад нашли.

Похвалил их Лидер. Пожурил, что не взяли клад с собой и отправил обратно.

… _**А в это время…**_

… по лесам по долам все вперед да вперед пробирались Хидан и Какузу.

- Слушай, Хидан, а как мы поймем, где это самое место есть?

- Бог Ясин в помощь нам, Бог Ясин в помощь.

Ясин – не Ясин, но смотрят путники – сидит на дороге мальчик, весь такой печальный. Спрашивают у него: что стряслось?

- Да вот, тень свою потерял!

- А клад ты не видел?

- Видел.

- А нам скажешь, где он?

- Как не сказать, скажу, вот только тень мою найдите.

- А как она выглядит, тень твоя?

- Черная такая, острая, длинная.

- А не рукоятка ли твоей тени в сердце того злобного на вид шиноби торчит?

- Ай, моя! Вот спасибо, добрые путники, удружили! Вовек не забуду помощи вашей. Так примите же и от меня благодарность.

Клад ваш находится в тридесятом царстве, тридесятом государстве. Охраняет клад ваш Змей-Горыныч и его четырехглазый помощник.

Вот возьмите мой ноутбук. Здесь есть подробное описание и карта как пробраться в логово Змея.

Удачи вам!

… _**А в это время…**_

… по лесам по долам все направо да направо пробирались Сасори и Дейдара.

Подходят к пустыне. Думают: была не была, песок легче, чем землю копать, пойдем туда.

Идут день, другой. Жарко, воды нет, запчасти смазывать нечем.

Вдруг видят – посреди пустыни замок песчаный. Мираж не иначе – думают.

Ан нет: выходит из замка страж и спрашивает, куда они путь-дорогу держат.

Объяснили чистосердечно Акацки, что к чему. Смотрит на них страж – люди видать хорошие, говорит: «Заходите к нам в город, там и клад видать найдете».

Приободрились Акацки, зашли в город дивный. А там что ни вещь – все из песка! – дома, посуда, машины и те из песка сделаны, и выхлопные газы из труб – и то песочек, редехонький, правда.

Подивились Акацки чудесам заморским, да о цели своей позабыли.

… _**А в это время…**_

... вернулись Итачи и Кисаме в Коноху, нашли свой клад, да говорят ему, что Лидер к себе просит.

Подумал Клад, пораскинул своей _(лисьей – прим.)_ извилиной и говорит:

- Вредный я. Пойду с вами при одном условии.

- Каком же? Сделаем, что ни скажешь: кольцо из моря-окияна достанем, Какаши-сенсея с ума сведем…

- Принесете мне черевички царицы, пойду с вами к Лидеру.

Пригорюнились Акацки, да что делать: Лидер он и в Африке Лидер; и пошли искать царицу.

… _**А в это время…**_

… Хидан и Какузу приближались к Логову, где клад был запрятан, да еще один сантиметр по компьютерной карте оставался и один километр на месности, но тут сдохли аккумуляторы у ноутбука.

Ничего не попишешь – надо искать розетку. Смотрят: избушка безхозная на курьих ножках стоит, думают – уж там точно электричество есть. Зашли в избушку, и действительно розеток там – видимо-невидимо: и фарфоровые, и хрустальные, и с вареньем, и с печеньем, и с фруктами.

Накушались Акацки явств всевозможных, и дальше в путь-дорогу пошли.

А ноутбук выбросили – тяжело с набитыми животами такую ношу нести.

… _**А в это время…**_

Сасори и Дейдара в чудо-городе дивились и дивились песочку. Решили сувениров купить – да денег нет. Оторвали от себя самое кровное – лак для ногтей, на набор пасочек обменяли.

А набор красивый-то какой: тут и звездочка, и луна, и сердечко, и лопатка… Лопатка… Лопатка… Копать… Клад!

Вот тут и прояснилось сознание у Сасори с Дейдарой, поняли они, что мысли им нарочно запутывали, вспомнили о миссии своей.

И тут: БУМ! – и пред глазами их человек возник. Волосы красные, непонятные письмена на лице. Похвалил странный человек их, что вырвались из его миражей коварных, да пригласил к себе во дворец на кофе/чай.

Путники все еще жажду испытывали, сразу согласились.

… _**А в это время…**_

_(Итачи и Кисаме... - ?_

_Нет! Не угадали – прим.)_

…Лидер и Зетсу сидели в пещере. Скучно им было. Уже столько дней прошло, а не принес никто еще клада, по прежнему не хватало 25 долларов для завоевания мира.

Думал Лидер, что не доживет он пока родные милые Акацки клад принесут – и не дожил.

Зетсу снова был голоден.

… _**А в это время…**_

Итачи и Кисаме искали царицу, чтоб получить от нее обувку драгоценную, дабы великий Клад согласился пойти с ними.

- Тсунаде-сама, Тсунаде-сама! Здесь двое неизвестных хотят приобрести ваши босоножки!

- Шизуне, ты же знаешь, что новая коллекция прет-а-порте пойдет в производство через неделю, а старую мы всю распродали?

- Но Тсуднаде-сама, они говорят, что это вопрос жизни и смерти!

- Что ж ты сразу не сказала? Проси их сюда!

Зашли Итачи с Кисаме к царице. Взмахнул Кисаме Симехадой, показал зубы острые. Включил Итачи мангекью-шаринган, пальцы свои наманекюренные веером выставил.

И поняла царица, что это скорее вопрос смерти, и медицинские дзюцу не помогут аж никак.

Отдала она свои грязные (ибо вчера по болоту ходила – прим.) босоножки Акацкам, и сказала на прощанье, что не была б она 5-й Хокаге, умерла бы от разрыва сердца, увидав такой ужасно безвкусный лак. А также подарила Кисаме освежающий спрей для полости рта и тоналку «Естественный беж».

_(а песчаникам лак-то понравился! – прим.)_

… _**А в это время…**_

… Хидан и Какузу нашли наконец весьма подозрительную норку и обрадовались, что клад где-то там. Беда в том, что норка оказалась слишком мала, не пролезть. И тут из норки выскочила крыса, цапнула Хидана за ногу и скрылась.

Хидан воскликнул: «Ха-ха! Я безсмертный!» - и упал замертво на руки Какузу – устал бедный с дороги, решил отдохнуть.

Мимо проходил недружелюбного вида подросток и поинтересовался: «Кто такие? Чего валяемся?» - «Да вот, товарищ устал с дороги, хотим отдохнуть в логове» - «Пошли за мной!» - ответил мрачный мальчик.

… _**А в это время…**_

... Сасори и Дейдара наслаждались 40-ка градусным песочным чаем в обществе красноволосого мага и объясняли в который раз свою историю. Гаара _(а это был он – прим.)_ похвалил их за мужество и отвагу, за проделанный тяжкий путь. А также сказал, что «ик.. ик.. я пятый элемент.. то есть четвертый казекаге.. клад.. во мне! Согласен идти с вами и спасать.. то есть помогать завоевать мир!». _(Еще один самоуверенный Клад нашелся! – прим.) _

Вот тут-то и смекнули Сасори и Дейдара, что надпись на лбу у загадочного песочного принца означала 25 долларов.

… _**А в это время…**_

… у Зетсу заболел живот. В очередной раз сказал себе Зетсу, что вредно кушать людей с пирсингом. Сначала аккуратно выйми пирсинг, выкини в мусорное ведро, чтоб никто случайно за изюм не принял, а потом уж и кушай на здоровье.

С этими мыслями бедный Зетсу выбежал из пещеры в туалет.

… _**А в это время…**_

Конохский Клад _(он же Наруто если кто еще не догадался - прим.) _натянув свои новые черевички (старые он истоптал, когда бегал за Саске, а босиком идти Кладу Конохи как-то не солидно) отправился в пещеру Акацок вместе с Итачи и Кисаме, и надо отметить, что Сасори и Дейдара со своим красноволосым Кладом № 2 двигались в том же направлении.

У Хидана и Какузу же дела пока задерживались. И на то была причина. Причина по имени Саске.

Но поскольку изначально маршрут Хидана и Какузу был прямой, то ходили они кругами, и в общем-то были ближе всех остальных к пещере.

Итак, мрачного мальчика звали Саске. Мрачный мальчик был также угрюмым. И явно что-то скрывал.

Но это заметил лишь Какузу, так как Хидан сразу завалился спать, как только они прибыли в это самое заветное логово, где, как оказалось, жил мальчик.

Внимательно протестировав его на наличие хвоста или нескольких глаз, вспомнив добрые слова путника с ноутбуком, Какузу осторожно поинтересовался, где змей и многоглазый Кто-то, которые клад охраняют. Мальчик Саске ответил, что их нет. И больше не уточнял. Нет – ну и не надо:

- А что у вас тут ценного?

- Вот меч Кусанаги остался. Только я вас его не дам. Он мне сам пригодится.

- А зачем?

- Надо убить одного человека. Итачи зовут.

«Мир тесен» - подумал Какузу – «Удача-то! 70 лет так не везло!»

- А как убъешь, отдашь меч?

- Тогда он мне будет не нужен.

- Пошли, мальчик, за нами. Я знаю, где этот ваш Итачи… Хидан, просыпайся, на нас манна небесная упала!

И вот собрались в пещере Итачи, Кисаме, Сасори и Дейдара – довольные, что свои Клады понаходили. И снова в поиски ударились – Лидера искать, чтоб решить, кому ж пол пещеры да рука красивая достанется _(чтоб в вазу на полочку – прим.)_

А Лидера все нет и нет нигде.

И вдруг гром загремел, земля затряслась, страх что затворилось – перепугались все Акацки да Клады, на землю попадали, Армагеддон случился подумали. А в пещеру зашли Какузу, Хидан. И Саске, но чуть позже. Позже потому как искал он меч, который обронил, когда спотыкнулся об порожек, тогда же и упал, выругался смачно и наделал весь этот шум.

Отлягло от сердца у Акацек, отряхнулись они, поправили одежды свои… Только вот Дейдара головкой о камушек стукнулся, усмехнулся хитро-прехитро, да вдруг раздуваться начал. А вот дальше что началось:

- Итачи, шине!

- Саске-кун! Ты вернулся, даттебайо!

- Эй, куда вы моего Сюкаку тащите?

*звук щелчка по лбу*

*свист Самехады и Кусанаги*

*возня, метушня, тычки, воззвания к Богу, кукольная истерика и пр.*

- Кхе… кхе… С4!

*Бум!*

… _**А в это время…**_

… А в это время Зетсу сидел в туалете и все думал, как же воплотить в жизнь планы их теперь уже мертвого Лидера. Весь в мыслях о глобальном _(о 25 долларах – прим.)_ выронил Зетсу туалетную бумажку, а когда поднял _(а что, добро пропадать должно? – прим.)_, обнаружил в земле ручку. Подкопался немного, дернул за кольцо – и открылся ларец. А в нем – золота, брильянтов, икры кабачковой консервированной – видимо-невидимо!

Эпилог

… А чуть позже на вырученные деньги орендовал Зетсу эскаватор, раскопал завалы пещеры.

Накушавшись икры вкусной на поминках по Лидеру и Неизвестному синеглазому существу все помирились и жили в дальнейшем дружно и счастливо, про всякие мести и завоевания мира забыли. Саске, Наруто и Гаару к себе с почестями приняли. Пещеру поделили _(а в каких пейрингах – пусть уж читатель решает – прим.))_

Вот и сказочке конец, а кто слушал – молодец!


End file.
